Conventionally, a nano-imprinting technology is known which forms a micropattern in a micro-order or a nano-order. This is to depress a die with a micropattern against a shaping target like a resin, and to transfer the pattern to the shaping target by heat or light (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In addition, in order to increase a transfer area, an imprinting device is proposed which pressurizes a flexible die or stage by fluid pressure (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).